


Green Silk

by StubbornBeast



Series: Foray into the Supernatural [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gentle Dom Castiel, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sub Dean Winchester, Tied-Up Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornBeast/pseuds/StubbornBeast
Summary: Sometimes, I need to write small stuff in order to break-up the craziness that is my mind.Feel free to get updates/pester me on my tumblr,here.xo.





	Green Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I need to write small stuff in order to break-up the craziness that is my mind.
> 
> Feel free to get updates/pester me on my tumblr, [here](http://stubborn-beast.tumblr.com).  
> xo.

"You're perfect." 

And he was – his skin was soft and taut over strained muscle, blanketed and pulled beneath the twists of green silken rope. It was a shade that brought out the color in his eyes, on the occasion Castiel could actually see them. Today was not such an occasion; Dean had requested the blindfold before their scene had started and his wish had been granted. The silken blindfold was black, in contrast to the lightness of his subject's hair, and one of their favorites for these kinds of scenes. 

A modicum of tension ramped beneath his flesh and brought the other man to pause for just a moment. He always allowed Dean to take the time to absorb his words, to understand how true they were, or to break his mental state (and one of Castiel's rules) by opening his mouth in protest. The pause was for a decision to be made and they both knew it. Thankfully, Dean seemed to be on the more serene side of his space today, and let the tension drop where he could, a small smile playing on his lips as he seemed to accept the kindness Castiel had to offer him. 

It was a kindness he'd say over and over again if it meant Dean would finally understand the beauty he was, inside and out. 

Nimble fingers worked the ropes and readjusted, twisting his subject into new shapes and positions over time. He knew Dean's limits and never pushed him too far, only allowing him to bend as much as his muscles would permit. His touch was brief whenever on his warmed flesh, allowing the soft material to do most of the touching for him, to do the work that his hands normally did. The scene had to have surpassed an hour by now, but Castiel had lost track of time, replacing his normal need for punctuality with his concentration solely focused on Dean. He could watch the man for hours, watch him submit and bend to Castiel's will, to what he trusted Castiel to do with him. 

He knew, inherently, that Castiel would take care of him, and it wasn't a trust he'd ever break. 

"That's it; let go." 

The mounting tension snapped as Dean let out a low groan, one of few sounds permitted during these bondage sessions, and he arched into the ropes. They tugged at his skin and tightened, the green stretching over planes of tan dotted with beautiful flecks of deep bronze and gold. He was a painting, a masterpiece, as Castiel watched the colors get a familiar splattering of white joining the mix. His gaze roved over his subject, his hands twitching at his sides as he awaited the end of Dean's orgasm, letting him ride the crest until he collapsed into the hold of the ropes, comforted by their familiar sensations against his skin. 

The unwrapping process was their favorite part. Castiel touched him tenderly, whispered words of praise an adoration to the man resting on the bed. He worked at his muscles as he unwound his body, pressing the joints and easing them into normalcy. With the ropes removed, their red marks only remaining, he cleaned Dean with a gentle nature that he granted no one else. This was all for Dean. 

He removed the dark blindfold and stroked his thumbs over those freckled cheeks, a small smile tugging at his lips as he was greeted by gorgeous, green hues flecked with golden freckles. 

"Are you alright?" 

"O'course." The words were always slurred whenever Dean came out of his headspace. As Castiel turned, leaving one hand caressing Dean's face while the other grabbed at a bottle of water, Dean spoke again and brought a chuckle out of the other man. 

"We gotta do that again." 

"Yes, Dean." 

He'd give him whatever he wanted, anything to see that smile again.


End file.
